Dead Things
by CarolineForbesLove
Summary: Takes place after the 4x07 Miss Mystic Falls Pageant. Klaus and Caroline share a kiss and then they confront each other. Merely an adaptation of Spike/Buffy in 6th season. These two couples remind me of each other so much that I wanted to do this. Hope you enjoy it!


_**A/N:** I'm merely adapting and altering the season 6 Spike/Buffy lines and scenes for Klaroline and turning it into a story within the TVD world. These two couples remind me of each other so much so I wanted to see how their story would fit together just for the fun of it and I hope you enjoy it as well._

(_Events take place after the 4x07 Miss Mystic Falls Pageant dance.) _

* * *

_She knew she couldn't have avoided this confrontation. He's staring into her eyes. Almost desperate, she realizes. Too vulnerable for her liking._

_"We... we kissed, you and me." He says. "All Gone With The Wind, with the rising music... and the rising-... music. What was that, Caroline?"_

_An answer, give him a silly answer. Tell him you were drunk. Tell him he compelled you. Anything._

"_I don't know...A spell?" She is trying to laugh it off._  
_"Oh, don't get all prim and proper with me now, love." He sees right through her._

_Caroline sighs._

_"I will never kiss you again, Klaus. Never touch you, ever, ever again."_

_Did she mean to sound so...serious and so... mean? _

_Yes, she tells herself as she walks away. _

* * *

_The next day...after he practically stalks her all day long and she ignores his every attempt of speaking until he follows her out in the Grill._

_"Look, I don't want to talk about this. Not again. Not ever." Caroline says turning to face him, hoping he will take a hint and move on._

_Klaus tilts his head to the side with a slight frown. "We have to talk about it, love."_

_"I was thinking about Tyler! You're the reason he left, again. Remember? So I was sad and I had a little too much to drink...and I was...it was a mistake!"_

_He smiles softly. "Tell yourself that, sweetheart. We both know-"_

_Caroline sees Bonnie coming and she looks at Klaus to silence him. He turns away, frustrated._

* * *

_After school she finds herself in the woods where she promised to meet him because he simply insisted that she did. She decided she had to convince him it was a one time thing to make him stay away from her...and her friends. She found the only solution was to actually face him and...Mystic Falls' official make out/murder scene seemed somehow perfect for that_...

_She lets out a soft sigh. Don't think like that, Caroline. stop with the naughty thoughts. _

_"What am I doing? I'm supposed to hate him. I... hate him_."

_She feels him walking up to her and standing behind her in a preying fashion._  
_She turns, hair swirling around slightly.__  
__He smiles a wicked smile._

_They kiss._

_They end up in an old house hidden in the woods. Caroline doubts anyone knows about that place. And now no one needs to._

_The next morning she_ _wakes up, naked, next to a very naked Klaus who's looking right back at her. She looks around in disbelief._

_Her voice breaks as she asks, "When... When did the building fall down?_

_He smiles smugly._

"_I don't know. Must have been sometime between the first time and the, uh..."_

_"Oh. Oh my god." _

_She gets up and starts to look around._

_"Shoe, need my shoe."_  
_"What's the hurry, luv?"_

_She looks at him. "The hurry is I was with you all night. And don't call me love."_

_Klaus smiles like a kid, proud of his misbehavior._

"_You didn't seem to take issue with that last night. Or with any of the other little nasties we whispered."_

_She closes her eyes. "Can we not? Talk?"_

_He shifts slightly. _

"_I just don't see why you have to run off so quick. Thought we could-"_  
"_Not gonna happen. Last night was the end of this freak show." She finds her shoe. _

_He gets up._

_"So, what now? You go back to treating me like a lovesick puppy till the next time? Last night changed things."_  
_"Nothing's changed. It was a mistake."_  
_Klaus glares at her in awe,"Quite the contrary sweetheart. It was a bloody revelation." __He stands closer to her, staring at her lips._ "You can act as high and mighty as you like... but I know where you live now. I've tasted it."   
_Caroline looks away with a forced laugh_. "_Get a grip. Like you're god's gift."_  
_He shakes his head.__ "Hardly. Wouldn't be nearly as interesting, would it?" He catches her and holds her firm in his arms._  
_She tries to push him away._ "_No! Let me go!"_

_"Admit it, You never had it so good as me. Never." He is staring into her eyes._  
_She really wants to wipe that smile away from his face. _"_Uhh, you're bent."_

_Klaus licks his lips._  
_"Yeah, and it made you scream, didn't it?"_  
_Caroline glares at him._ "_I swear to god, if you tell anyone about last night, I will kill you."_  
_Klaus lets out a chuckle.__ "Right." He lets go of her._  
_"Will you quit that? The only thing that's different between us now is that I'm disgusted with myself. That's the power of your charms. Last night... was the most perverse... degrading experience of my life."_  
_Klaus looks up with a soft smile. "__Yeah. Me too."_  
_Caroline sighs._ "_That might be how you get off, but it's not my style."_  
_Klaus nods her a knowing smile.__ "No, it's your calling. Gave me a run for my money, sweetheart. Now, I admit it. You've had me by the short hairs." His voice sounds softer all of a sudden now. " I love you. You know it. But you felt something last night." The vulnerable tone pulls Caroline._  
_She hesitates before she speaks._ "_Not love."_  
_Klaus stays silent for a moment before he softly speaks._ "_Not yet."_  
_After pausing slightly, Caroline shakes her head in anger._ "_That, that's it! I want you out of my life!"_  
_Klaus laughs a bit heartily. She fears he knows she is more mad at herself than at him._

"_Too late for that. You invited me in already. You need me." _

_She hates him for saying that. Because she knows it's true._

* * *

_That night there's a party in the woods and Caroline is hesitant about going at all. To be honest the only thing she wants now is to stay home, curl up in a corner and just...be...alone. But everyone already thinks there's something wrong with her lately and they are already busy with worrying about Elena so...she can't...everyone's going to be there. They all deserve some fun, don't they? _

_In the end, she decides to go, even if a bit late, by herself. _

_She sees her friends, Elena, Matt, Bonnie, Jeremy and Stefan, all there. She doesn't know why she prefers to be alone now. She doesn't want to go up there and greet them with a fake smile._

_Not after what she's done._

_If only they knew...she thinks._

_Klaus __silently comes up behind her, lately it seems he's always only one step away... Feeling his presence, Caroline feels both discomfort and...a strange thrill she doesn't really understand. She doesn't understand how he's the only one who can make her feel like this. Why she's drawn to him at all. She should hate him. She should stay away from him. _

_Now they're standing in the dark where others can't see them and he is right behind her, touching her, caressing her, whispering. _

_She hears him ask,_  
_"Already bored I see? Wanna get away?"_

_"No. But I want you to get away from me. Can you do that?" She hisses through her teeth._  
_Klaus chuckles into her hair, "I don't think I can, love... not anymore."_  
_He looks over at her friends. "Now...what would they think if they knew?"_

_She gasps. "There is nothing to know...other than that you're a monster."_  
_Klaus smiles in the dark._ "_It made you scream, didn't it? And anyway you were a beast yourself."__  
__Caroline hates that she is letting him pull her against his chest as she speaks. __"I'm not a beast. I'm not like you."_  
_"You wanna see the bite marks?" He whispers in her ear. She can't help shivering. Her lips tremble as his hands find her waist. _

_Stefan turns around and sees Caroline and Klaus talk, very closely, he walks towards them as Klaus walks away. He sees Caroline looking away. She seems...broken._

_Caroline __notices Stefan. "Stefan...hey,"__**  
**__He holds her by the shoulders and gently turns her to face him.__ "What's wrong?"_  
_She fakes a smile.__ "I...There's something wrong with me."_  
_He cocks an eyebrow.__ "Did Klaus do something to you?"_  
_Caroline nods slowly but before Stefan can react she holds his hand to stop him. _  
_"I let him, Stefan. Why do I feel like this? Why do I let Klaus... do those things to me? He is everything I'm supposed to hate...but I..."_

_Stefan is speechless as he understands the situation. He can only hug her, trying to calm her down as she cries in his arms._

* * *

_The next day, Klaus turns up at the school._

_"Morning." He's standing by her locker._  
_Caroline sighs. "What are you doing? And, here?"_  
_Klaus shrugs.__ "Just, uh, took a stroll. Found myself in your neck of the woods." He looks around the hallway._  
_Caroline lifts an eyebrow_. "_Couldn't find a less crowded time of day to take a stroll in my school?_  
_Klaus smiles. "__Yeah, well, the fact is my necklace has gone missing. Thought it might have, uh, dropped somewhere the last time I was here." He says nonchalantly. _  
_Caroline closes her locker and starts to walk away.__ "Lame."_  
"_What?" Klaus asks as he follows her._  
_"You. Making up excuses." She mutters as she clutches her books to her chest._  
_Klaus stops._ "_Oh, don't flatter yourself, love. Extremely fond of that necklace."_  
_Caroline turns to look at her._ "_Stop trying to see me. And stop calling me that."_  
_Klaus_ _moves closer. "So, um... what should I call you then? Pet?" He's caressing her hair now. "Sweetheart? My, uh... little goldilocks? You know I love this hair. The way it bounces around when you-"_

_Caroline moves to slap him. He catches her hand. They stare at each other._

_They're interrupted when Stefan notices them and starts to walk in their direction._

_Klaus smiles and takes a step back from Caroline. _

_Caroline turns to greet Stefan with a fake smile. He in turn looks at Klaus with a questioning smile. They all stand there smiling at each other awkwardly.  
_

_Finally Klaus laughs. "I'll see you later."  
_

_Caroline answers without looking at him. "Don't hold your breath."  
_

* * *

_**A/N:** I know, Stefan is basically the Tara of this story. What do you think?  
_

_Please review.  
_


End file.
